Long day at the office
by Katie Todd
Summary: Hey, just a short slightly kibbsish drabble. I wrote it sevral weeks agoo but just found it so hope you like it. Oh, please read my other stories no relation to this one Rainy Day, Coffee.


-1**AN: Hey so you get a fic and a drabble from me all in one night well maybe a drabble or two. I wrote this on vacation like forever ago and as I was snooping through my email today discovered it. Hope you like it. If you want something more out of it you have to press the little button at the end of the page and say so.**

**Oh and please ignore all the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show or characters if I did there would be…**

**1) No Ziva**

**2) More McAbby**

**3)More Kibbs**

**4) NO dead Kate or at least a memorial episode I mean come on.**

Kate sat her desk forcing her eyes to open. She'd been on a stakeout for fifteen hours and work for twenty-three. They had been investigating a young naval officer who had died with three million in hundred dollar bills littering the graveyard where they found him.

'Just one more page…one more page' Kate said to herself looking down at the report she was reading.

She picked up a highlighter from a black organizer in her desk and was about to run it over a line on the page when she felt breath tickle her cheek. She turned her head, pieces of her perfect brown hair flying to see Gibbs leaning against the side of her desk perched slightly upon it. She groaned on the inside. She had been yelling at herself for the past few days about having feelings and here she was actually doing a good job at not thinking about him and as soon as she thought she was home free that she'd never think of him as any more than a boss ever again here he sat,

"Yes?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

He chuckled slightly at her expression. She was so tired ,her eyes were shadowed with black circles and it looked like she had to fight to keep them open.

"Kate, get some sleep." He said slowly trying to make each word forceful without being mean.

"Gibbs I can't not until To…" she trailed off seeing Tony fast asleep with his face buried in a pizza box, "well when McGee sle…"but she cut off when she saw McGee asleep face plastered to his key board.

Her eyes rose and met his in a silent agreement that neither of them would sleep until the case was solved ,his leg brushing silently against hers. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak and he knew exactly what she was going to say

"not until we catch him Gibbs."

'Yup' he thought 'that was it exactly what I'd thought she'd say.'

He would have liked to have been able to say that he had read it in her eyes but the truth was that he inferred it. He knew every thing about her. How many guys she had dated, when she liked to ware heels and which ones she wore, he knew what she liked for breakfast and what she loved but wouldn't eat. He knew how much she had hated high school, and who had made her life miserable, he knew how she organized her desk and her favorite type of pencil, he knew why she liked to sketch , he even knew where her spare key was, and as much as he didn't want to admit that he inferred something instead of knowing it by fact when you knew someone as well as he knew Caitlyn Todd you unknowingly inferred theses things. He gave her a stiff nod and silently retreated to his desk perched his spectacles on his nose and bent over a suspect interview leaving Kate with her chin plastered to her hand.

Almost four hours later Tony stirred to the almost silent vibrating of his cell phone. He buried his head in his arms and whined like a school boy who didn't want to get up but also didn't want to miss his Saturday morning cartoons. His stirring woke McGee up he ran a hand over his face and stood up. He stretched slightly and awkwardly before he ran to the elevator that would take him down to Abby's lab. Kate is still awake although she wished she would've taken Gibbs' advice and curled up under her desk. She throws a hand half hazardly through her dark brown hair and again tried to focus on the report in front of her. At the very moment that all of them had at least partially awaken Gibbs' stepped out of the elevator two coffees and a small brown paper bag in tow. As he laid a coffee and the bag on Kate's desk and nonchalantly walked towards his own Tony fully woke up like he always did every time Gibbs' exhibited chivalrous behavior. Tony however decided to press the face that their boss hadn't brought him coffee at a later date and grabbed an extra shirt and a tooth brush from one of his filling cabinet drawers. He flicked the pizza box into the trash can and ran off towards the bathroom. Kate yawned and took a sip of her newly delivered coffee. It was French vanilla with splenda, just the way she liked it. She smiled at the fact that he somehow knew how she liked her coffee and started unrolling the top of the little brown bag, when she had it opened she reached inside it and secured a perfectly wrapped bran muffin, her favorite breakfast treat and her smile widened at the fact that he must've known this too. She pulled open a filing cabinet drawer and extracted a pale pink v-neck sweater covered in a preppy argil and a black camisole, a tooth brush and paste, and her purse. She took a bite of her newly delivered treat and sprinted off to the bathroom. She pulled off her wrinkled cream turtle neck and slid on the black camisole in its place. She squirted some tooth paste on her brush suck it in he mouth and swished it back and forth with one hand as she pulled a comb out of her purse with her other hand and tore it through yesterdays hairspray, she spit and rinsed slid some gloss on her lips (also from her purse), touched up her make up meaning she scrubbed it all off brushed on some mascara (yet again her purse, she kept everything in there) hoping to hide the dark circles under her eyes , shoved everything back in her purse and ran out the door she strolled into the bull pen finished her snack remembering what her mom always said 'brush your teeth before you eat or drink to keep the stains off your teeth' she chuckled and stowed her old sweater and her tooth brush back in the drawer. She smiled when she saw Tony, ugly checkered shirt in hand talking to Louise the new 'copy girl' about a "quite little restaurant in George Town…" He finished his mission received her number and scurried back to his desk throwing the horrid piece of fabric in a drawer and danced over to Kate's desk to 'ask her' why Gibbs had brought her coffee, perfectly made he could see it was perfect when she took her first sip it was written all over her face, and not brought him even 'down the hall' coffee.

"So Kate…what did you do to deserve perfectly made coffee and I didn't even get…"

He didn't get to continue however when the back of his head was met promptly with a hand.

"Because Dinozzo she deserved it, she worked all night, you all slept."

**AN: So good? Horrid? Want more? Hit the little button and let me know.**


End file.
